Jealousy Gets you Everywhere
by thorny-waves
Summary: A pesky admierer, a desperate victim, and an innocent bystander...mix it all together and what do you get?


_Alright! here's another oneshot for ya!...amazing what boredom and 30 minutes of free time can do...:sweatdrop:_

**Disclaimer**: ..._I own nothing...besides a laptop and a wicked imagination. :grin:_

**Jealousy Gets You Everywhere**

Inuyasha closed his eyes in annoyance. Breathing out slowly, he slitted his eyes open slighly before glaring down at Kikyo who was currently trying to mold her body into his.

"Kikyo..." Inu said, trying to remain calm, "forthe last time...you are NOT my girlfriend, i do NOT like you ...so GET OFF OF ME."

Kikyo giggled girlishly and hit him playfully across his shoulder.

"Oh Inu," she twitered, sickeningly sweet, "you're such a tease!" Pressing her breasts more fully against his side, she fluttered her eyes at him.

Growling in frustration Inu yanked his arm out of her grasp and turned around, scanning the lunchroom crowd. His eyes lit upon Kagome, who was watching him, amused as she finished her carton of orange juice.

"Please!" He begged silently, desperate for help.

Kagome smirked in response and set down the carton daintly. Standing up gracefully she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt before sauntering over to where Inu was slowly being suffocated. Standing in front of him, where Kikyo could not see her she grinned at him, crossing her arms across her chest, mimicing his previous pose.

"What's it worth?" she mouthed at him, teasing. Inu's eyes turned desperate and he looked down to see Kikyo beginning to fiddle with the fly on his jeans. Frantically his gaze shot up to meet Kagome's again. "ANYTHING!"

Kagome grinned.

"'YASHA!" she cried happily and launched herself into his arms, knocking Kikyo carelessly to one side. Smirking to herself, she felt Inu stiffen in shock, but then quickly respond, hugging her back and twirling her around as she laughed delightedly.

"WHAT are you DOING WITH HIM!" Kikyo screached, furious.

Kagome detached herself slowly from her comfortable spot in his arms and turned to face the ice bitch, schooling her face into an expression of confusion and anger,

"What the fuck do you mean BITCH!" she retorted stepping towards kikyo. "why the fuck can't I hug my boyfriend!"

Inu hid a grin and reached forward, pulling Kagome up against him as if to calm her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Snuggling into him, Kagome crossed her arms and watched, amused as Kikyo spluttered over her words.

"INU'S MINE!" she screamed back, shaking with uncontrolled rage.

Finally Inu snapped, "god damnit KIKYO! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! I DO NOT EVEN LIKE YOU! if i belong to ANYONE it's Kagome because she's nowhere near the prissy, self-centered, arrogant, ugly BITCH YOU ARE!"

Kikyo stared at him, openmouthed. Suddenly she laughed lightly. "yeah right inu, always kidding around!"

Inu glared at her, before growling hin frustration and spinning Kagome around to face him.

Kagome flinched, bringing her hands up infront of her to push him back as he cupped one hand behind her head and leant down to kiss her. Kagome gasped, shocked, but quickly relaxed, smiling slightly into the kiss and bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck tightly. Growing bolder as Inu moaned slighly and tightened his grip around her, she slid her tongue across his fangs in exploration and then tilted her head slightly to tangle her tongue with his. She lost herself into the kiss focusing on nothing more than the reactions that his tongue and wandering claws were causing as they drew unknown designs on her back.

Crushing her body against his, Inu barely managed to bite back a moan as she rubbed her body against his, and slid a hand through his hair to caress his ears. Breaking off the kiss suddenly to regain his quickly dissappearing control, he looked down at her, lust apparent in his heated gaze.

Kagome smirked up at him, barely restraining the full blown grin as errant thoughts ran through her head. 'Apparently the ears are a sensitive spot.'

Inu grinned down at her, "So i guess this means you'll go out with me?" he questioned cockily.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed happily, before yanking him down to kiss her again. Slowly she pulled back and untangled herself from his embrace.

"We'll see." she said, winking and walked off down the hall. Inu watched her disappear into the crowds, not caring he was checking her out before shaking his head in disbelief, grinning, and starting out after her.

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know! thornywaves._


End file.
